docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Walkie Talkie Time/Transcript
Theme song :Static :humming Time for Your Checkup :Donny: Secret agent hedgehog. I see Doc. Do you read me? :Henry: Secret agent hornet. Do you read me? Over and out. :Static :Donny: This thing doesn't work. :Doc: The Doc is in. :Donny: Henry, I can't hear you on my walkie-talkie. Can you hear me? :Henry: No. My walkie-talkie is not working. It just keeps making a weird noise. :Donny: Mine, too. We'll never be able to sneak up on Doc. :Henry: Hey, I know. I've got spy goggles at my house. We can use them to spy on Doc. :Donny: Cool! :goes off :Doc: Hi, everybody. :Stuffy: Hey, Doc. :Lambie: Hi, Doc. :Chilly: Hi, Doc. :Hallie: And whoody-who do we have for a checkup today? :Doc: Oh. I didn't bring any broken toys with me. :Hallie: No toys? Nobody losing their stuffing, running down their batteries? :Doc: Nope. :Stuffy: No busted propellers, rusted robots? :Lambie: No one needs a cuddle? :Doc: Not today. What? Can't a doc just hang out with her best friends? :Chilly: Yes, you can. :Stuffy: Of course. :Chilly: Aah! :Doc: What wrong, Chilly? :Chilly: There's something out there! :Doc: I don't see anything. :Chilly: Huh. I could have sworn I saw something. I must be hallucinating--seeing things that aren't really there. Hello. I'd like the first available appointment you have for a checkup, please. :Hallie: Mm-hmm. :Stuffy: Let me see what's going on. I am a brave dragon, after all. Hmm. Doc's right. There's nothing--aah! Aah! :Doc: Hey, that's Donny's walkie-talkie. Hi. Do you want to...come in? :Walter: Is she here? :Doc: Is who here? :Walter: Why, Gracie, my other half. Gracie, honey, are you in there? Gracie! Gracie! Can you hear me, sweetheart? :Doc: Um, excuse me. I'm Doc, and you're... :Walter: Walter. The name's Walter. :Doc: Walter, I'm Doc McStuffins. Everyone calls me Doc, and, um...who's Gracie? :Walter: Gracie is my--my better half. When I talk, she listens. When she talks, I listen. :Doc: Oh, right. You're walkie-talkies. She must be the other one. :Walter: Yeah, and I'm useless without her. But I can't find her! Donny was playing with us, but when he stopped, Gracie was--Gracie was gone, and now when I press my "talk" button to talk to Gracie... Static All I here is this noise! Oh, Gracie, sweetheart. What will I ever do without you? :Walter ::♪ It's just automatic ♪ ::♪ Whenever she is near ♪ ::♪ Even if it sounds like static ♪ ::♪ A symphony I hear ♪ ::♪ Every noise she makes is music to my ears ♪ ::♪ Nothing makes me laugh like my better half ♪ ::♪ Each day is lost without her ♪ ::♪ Each sentence incomplete ♪ ::♪ I'd run to try to find her ♪ ::♪ If only I had feet--no feet ♪ ::♪ My heart goes pitter pat for my better half ♪ :Lambie: Oh, you really need a cuddle. Static Ooh! Whoops. Static. I forgot. :Doc: Walter, I think the static is why you can't talk to Gracie. You need a checkup. :Hallie: Time to set up the checkup. :Walter: There's no time for that, Doc! My Gracie is out there somewhere. :Doc: But, Walter, if I fix you and get rid of the static, you can hear Gracie again. Then we can find her. :Walter: In that case, I'd love a checkup! :Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Doc ::♪ I'm gonna check your ears ♪ ::♪ Check your eyes ♪ ::♪ Find out how much you've grown ♪ :Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Doc ::♪ I'm gonna listen to your heart beat ♪ ::♪ Fix you up, ready to go ♪ :Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :and Lambie ::♪ It's OK if you giggle ♪ ::♪ This will only tickle a little ♪ :Stuffy, Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Doc: Well, nothing looks broken. Gasp Wait a minute. Walter, have you always had this little hole up here? :Walter: Hey, my antenna's gone! It must have fallen off when Donny took us into the backyard to play with us. :Doc: I knew it! Diagnosis: Static-osis. :Hallie: "Big book of boo-boos," here we come. :Lambie: What's an antenna? :Doc: (Shows picture) It's this piece. Both Walkie-Talkies need one to hear each other from far away. Walter is missing his antenna, so he hears static instead of Gracie's voice. :Hallie: So if we find your antenna, you can hear Gracie again. :Walter: And she'll tell me where she is! Well, what are we waiting for? Gracie, I'm coming for you, sweetheart! :Doc: Walter, wait. Wait right here while I make sure the coast is clear. We'll have to be quiet. Dad's sleeping in his hammock. Now remember. Walter's antenna could have fallen off anywhere, so keep your eyes open. :Hallie: Don't you worry about a thing, Doc. We'll find that antenna faster than an ant can find peanut butter at a picnic. :Doc: I sure hope so. OK. Hallie, you and Lambie check around the picnic table. Stuffy, you and Chilly look on the back porch. Walter, you and I will look around the slide. :Walter: Well, what are we waiting for? :Snoring :Stuffy and Chilly: Aah! :Stuffy: Shh! :Mr. McStuffins: Huh? Yawn :Chilly: Whew. That was close. :Stuffy: Shh. The antenna could have rolled under the swing. Le's check it out. :Chilly: It's dark under there. :Stuffy: Nothing to be afraid of, Chilly. Good thing you've got a brave dragon for a partner. Aah! Why did it have to be spiders? Dragons hate spiders. :Walter: Wow. You can see everything from up here. There it is! My antenna! I see it! Whoa! Uh! :Doc: Walter, are you OK? :Walter: Oh, never better, Doc! :Doc: Now all I have to do is reattach it. Here goes. :Static :Walter: Oh, Gracie, are you out there, sweetheart? Gracie? Gracie! :Gracie: Walter? Walter, is that you, honey bunny? :Stuffy, Lambie, Hallie and Chilly all talking at once :Walter: I'm here, sweetheart. Where are you? :Gracie: Oh, thank goodness. I'm not sure where I am, but I'm all tangled up in some plants, and there are lots of red berries around me, too. :Doc: Red berries? I know where she is? :Gracie: Walter, where are you? :Doc: Gracie is in here somewhere. We'll follow the sound of her voice. :Walter: Keep talking my love. We're coming to get you. :Gracie: Oh, I'm over here. I'm here! :Lambie: Gracie! Where are you? :Stuffy: Good thing there's a brave dragon on this team. :Gracie: Help! :Stuffy and Lambie: into each other Aah! Ha ha ha! :Gracie: Hello? I hear you. I'm over here! Help! :Stuffy and Lambie: Gracie? :Stuffy: Doc, we found her! :Walter: Aw, sweetheart. I missed you. :Gracie: Oh, honey bunny. :Walter: Doc and these fine folks here helped me get my antenna back so we could hear each other again. :Gracie: Thank you for bringing my Walter back to me. :Doc: You're welcome. :Giggles :Donny: Special agent hedgehog. I spy our target. :Henry: Me, too. Let's get closer. :Doc: Quick, everyone go stuffed. :Donny and Henry: Gotcha! Laughs :Doc: You got me, all right. Never saw you coming. :Donny: Whew. Good thing we had our spy goggles. :Doc: Definitely. You might want to try these, too. :Donny: Hey, cool. Walkie-talkies and spy goggles? We can spy on anyone. But wait, they don't-- :Doc: Just try them. Special agent hornet, the walkie-talkies are fixed. I repeat--the walkie-talkies are fixed! :Donny: Awesome. Thanks, Doc! Let's go spy on my dad. :Henry: Cool! Thanks! :Donny: Special agent hornet. I see my dad. :Snoring :Donny: Let's sneak up on him. Do you read? :Henry: Ha ha ha! I read you loud and clear. Ha ha ha! :Snoring :Donny: Ha ha! :Mr. McStuffins: Whoa! :and Henry laugh :Stuffy and Lambie laugh Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts